Meeting a Pirate
by Kioko the pirate
Summary: Lilo remembers back to when she first meet Kioko. Oneshot. Please Read and Review. Trust me it's more interesting then it may sound.


Meeting a Pirate

By: Kioko the pirate

"You can't catch me you little munchkins! Stitch pass it!" yelled Kioko as he looked back over his shoulder at Oki, Kina and Ashley, who were right behind him as he ran down the driveway.

"You got it Kioko!" called Stitch as he threw the football at Kioko.

The ball flew through the air in an almost perfect arcing path. Kioko jumped up and planted his foot on the trunk of a near by palm tree. He pushes off and catches the ball in midair; he flips once before landing and running on towards the house.

"Good catch Kioko!" yelled Lilo from the front steps.

It was late afternoon and the sun was beginning it's descent towards the cool blue horizon. Lilo was sitting on the front steps watching Stitch and Kioko play football with the kids. They had set up four trashcans as their goals, two up by the garage and two about halfway down the driveway.

"I've got you now uncle Kioko!" yelled Oki as he leapt towards Kioko.

Oki lands on top of the pirates head, covering Kioko's eyes with his paws. "Ack! Help somebody! Everything's gone all blue and fuzzy!" yelled Kioko as he playfully fell to the ground.

"Hah, I've got it now!" cheered Oki as he grabbed the ball out of Kioko's hands.

"Get back here Oki, you can't escape your father!" yelled Stitch as he chased after his son.

"I'll hold him off Oki!" shouted Ashley as she chased after her father.

Lilo chuckled as she watched Ashley try and bring her father down and Kioko who now had Kina hanging on his arm. "Hey there Lilo!"

Lilo looked over towards the trail that lead up along the driveway. Victoria was walking towards the house. "Hey there Victoria!" called Lilo as her friend reached the bottom of the front steps.

Victoria had changed quite a bit since she was younger. She was now pretty tall and was pretty… gifted as well. Her freckles had faded away from the nearly constant sun she was getting at her job as a life guard. Her red hair flowed down to the middle of her back. She was wearing a red tank top and some jean shorts, with a pair of brown sandals on her feet. Over all Lilo was not afraid to say that she looked a bit more beautiful then she did, but that had no affect on their friendship.

"So, what have you been up to today?" asked Victoria as she sat down next to Lilo.

Lilo gave a sigh as she turned her attention back towards the game being played in the drive way. "Oh, nothing much. Just sitting around, watching the kids play around. What about you? Today was your day off wasn't it?"

"Yep, and I must admit. It's nice to get away from all of those tourists, their almost constant questions. 'Is there a rip tide?', 'What do I do if I see a shark?', 'Is the water cold?'. I just get so tired of it sometimes, but yeah, I've done nothing today. Just help my mother hang some curtains." Explained Victoria.

"Sounds exciting." Said Lilo with a small laugh.

"Yeah, sure does." Replied Victoria with the same small laugh.

The two of them giggle a little before turning their attention to the game going on below them. They watch as both Stitch and Kioko playfully chase the children back and fourth. They remained silent for a few minutes before Victoria finally broke the silence.

"He's really good with the kids isn't he?" said Victoria with a smile.

"Who?" asked Lilo as she looked over at her friend.

"Kioko, he's really good with the kids."

Lilo gave a small laugh as she looked back towards the pirate. "Does it really surprise you?"

"Well yeah, after all he was a… a… what was he again?"

"A space pirate." Replied Lilo with a straight face.

"Yeah, a space pirate. Of course I guess he would get along with the offspring of two genetic mutants though." (Lilo had told her about Stitch and them shortly after the kids were born.) "But you know what Lilo, your so lucky to have him around."

Lilo raised her eyebrow slightly. "What do you mean?"

"What do I mean, just look at him!" Yells Victoria as she points towards Kioko, who had just a minute before removed his coat revealing his tight black t-shirt that showed off his quite muscular chest. "He's a total hunk!"

Lilo got a slightly scared look on her face. "What? You think he's hot?"

"Well duh! I wish I could get a boyfriend like him."

"You do know that he is still slightly evil."

"Well, you know me. I like the bad boys."

Lilo shook her head disappointedly. "Yeah I do. But you know he's not really a girlfriend type at the moment."

"That's what makes him even more attractive." Victoria stops for a moment before continuing. "Hey, do you still remember what it was like when you first meet him? Or should I say, was he always like this?"

Lilo looked over at the game and sighed. "Well, not exactly. But I do remember it."

**FLASHBACK**

It had been about half a year since Stitch's molecules had started to break down. Despite the traumatic events that the whole ohana had gone through, life had returned to normal. Stitch was once again his crazy reckless self and Lilo would not have it any other way. Unfortunately Gantu had returned, this time he was after Stitch for his own reasons. He wanted to destroy Stitch for getting him kicked out of his captains' position. But that day would reveal a new friend and ally.

It was a bright and shining morning as usual on the small island of Kauai. The warm sun drifted through the windows of Lilo and Stitch's tower like room, falling gently onto Lilo's face. Her eyes slowly open as the sleep is chased away by the early morning sun. She sits up with a small moan and stretches her arms. She sat quietly in bed for a moment as her eyes adjusted to the light. After a short period she was finally used to it and slowly slid out of her bed.

"Time to wake up Stitch. We have stuff to do today." Said Lilo in a tired voice as she walked into her closet to change. A moment later she walked back into the room dressed in her regular red muumuu, Stitch was still buried under his covers. "Come on Stitch we have to go."

Stitch gave a small growl as he sunk lower into his sheets. "Naga."

Lilo raised her eyebrow slightly and placed her hands on her hips. "Come on Stitch. If we don't get these things done, Nani will have a fit and ground us again." Stitch only shifted in bed again and gave another light growl. "After we're done in town I'll buy you some coconut cake." Said Lilo with a sly smile.

Stitch's ears sprung up from the mass of dark blue blankets. A moment later the pile of blankets began to shake. "Coconut cake!" screamed Stitch as he shot out of his warm bed.

In one leap he landed on the lift in the center of the room. "I knew that would get you up." Said Lilo as she walked over next to him.

Stitch was still shaking at the thought of coconut cake as the lift slid down the tube, finally coming to a stop with a slight bump. Stitch scampers off towards the kitchen with Lilo only a few feet behind. Lilo enters the kitchen to find Stitch already shoveling his breakfast into his mouth while Nani rushes back and forth trying to get ready for work.

"Sorry I can't take you guys into town today. I've just got a big job meeting today and I don't want to be late." Said Nani in a stressed tone.

"It's ok Nani. Me and Stitch can just take the Buggy. Jumba fixed it up remember." Said Lilo with a slight smile.

"But Lilo, your not old enough to drive."

"It's ok, I don't drive. Stitch does."

"Yeah, ih!" added Stitch after swallowing a whole bowl of cereal.

"Oh that's a whole lot better. Besides, that thing isn't safe at all."

"Non sense!" blurted Jumba as he walked into the kitchen. "With modifications I made to earth vehicle, it is being safer then ever."

"Good morning uncle Jumba." Greeted Lilo in a cheery tone.

"Good morning Lilo, good morning 6-2-6."

Nani gave a heavy sigh as she leaned against the counter. "I still don't like her driving around in that thing."

"Not to be worrying bigger girl, even if something is for to be happening smaller girl has evil genius experiment to save her." Assured Jumba as he sat down at the table.

"Oh yeah, that makes me feel a whole lot better." Suddenly the watch on Nani's wrist began to beep. "Oh no, I'm going to be late!" yelled Nani as she looked at her watch. "I've got to go, just be careful going into town ok. See you later kiddo." Says Nani as she gives Lilo a quick kiss on the forehead.

"What about Stitch?" asked Lilo as Stitch attempted to make puppy eyes.

Nani stared at the hopeful Stitch for a moment before giving a tiny nervous laugh. "Yeah, right. See you later Stitch" said Nani as she patted Stitch on the head before bolting out the door.

Another minute passed as Lilo finished her orange juice. "Well, we best get going Stitch. We've got quite a bit to do today." Said Lilo as he hopped out off of the chair.

"Ih, then coconut cake." Replied Stitch as he followed close behind.

"Yes, then coconut cake." Said Lilo with a sigh.

Stitch had an enthusiastic smile as the two of them went out the front door. They quickly made their way into town, dragging along a small red wagon which they used to put everything in. At this point it nearly filled with grocery bags and a few other boxes. It must have been almost noon as they approached Mrs. Asigawa's fruit and vegetable stand. She was out watering her produce with a long green hose, which she did everyday at noon.

"Ok Stitch, this is our last stop. We just need to pick up a few things and then we can go get you that coconut cake."

"Yeah, and coffee." Added Stitch with a hopeful expression on his face.

Lilo looked over at him with a questionable look. "No, just coconut cake. You do remember what happened last time I let you have coffee."

Stitch just shook his head. "Naga."

"You tore my room to shreds is what you did! Anyway, lets just get these last things. Then, we will get you your coconut cake."

Stitch just lowered his head and gave a defeated sigh. Lilo pulls the list out of one of the bags and walks over to Mrs. Hasigawa. "Aloha Lilo, what can I do for you today?" asked the tiny old woman.

"Aloha, we just need a few… mangos today." Said Lilo after glancing down at the list.

"I'm sorry deary but I don't sell dingo's here."

"No not dingoes, mango's."

"I don't sell bongos either Lilo."

"No! Mango's!" yells Lilo as she tried to get through to the old lady.

"Oh, mangos. Well why didn't you just say so? Wait here." Said the woman as she turned and walked towards a few shelves.

The little old woman slides a small crate in front of the shelves and steps up onto it. But as she try's to reach the mangos which were at the top, the crate beneath her feet began to slide away. In an instant she falls towards the ground, but Stitch races over and catches her.

"Good catch Stitch." Praised Lilo with a smile.

Stitch just looked at her and smiled. "Thank you doggie. Here have a mango." Says Mrs. Asigawa as she shoves a mango into Stitch's mouth.

"Bleck, mango icky." Said Stitch as he spat out the mango and set Mrs. Hasigawa down.

Lilo took the fruit from Mrs. Hasigawa and placed them in the wagon. "Ok, that's everything on the list. Lets go and get you that cake." Said Lilo as she looked over at Stitch.

Stitch just grinned a big toothy grin as they went on their way. They made their way into town towards Kiki's coffee hut, but what they didn't know was that they were being watched. Gantu was hiding behind a corner with his blaster peeking around towards Lilo and Stitch.

"I have you now trog." Growled Gantu as he aimed the blaster.

Gantu lined Stitch up in his sights and slowly pulled back the trigger. In an instant the blaster went off, sending a net flying through the air. The net hit's its mark, wrapping itself around the tiny blue experiment in a tight grip. The force of the impact knocks Stitch off of his feet and slams him against a near by door.

"Stitch!" cried Lilo as she realized what had just happened.

"Grrr, spibata!" growled Stitch as he tried to squirm out of the net.

"Ha ha, I have you now you pesky little abomination. Try as you might that net is completely 6-2-6 proof." Boasted Gantu as he came around the corner.

"Let him go you big dummy!" threatened Lilo as Gantu approached.

"I don't think so. I'm going to make sure that 6-2-6 is sent some place far away." Said Gantu with an evil grin as he bent over and picked up the bag containing Stitch.

"His name is Stitch, and you're not taking him!" growled Lilo as she took a brave step forward.

"His name is experiment 6-2-6 and what could you possible do to stop me? You're nothing but a newly hatched Earth form."

"So what, I can still kick your big fishy butt!" yelled Lilo.

"Is that so?" asked Gantu in a mocking tone.

"Yeah!" replied Lilo.

This argument continued on for a few moments without either of them noticing the boy sitting on a nearby bench, staring over a newspaper at them. The boy watched through dark sunglasses as the young girl stood up to the obviously larger whale like creature. An evil little smirk forms on the boys face.

"For the last time, give stitch back!" ordered Lilo.

"And for the last time, no. 6-2-6 is coming with me, now you've wasted enough of my time. I have a job to do." Said Gantu as he turned away and began to walk down the street.

"Your not going anywhere until you give that little girl her friend back." Comes a strong voice.

Both Lilo and Gantu look down the street towards the voice. In the middle of the road stood a tall muscular boy. He was wearing a black sleeveless t-shirt, long black pants and red and black knee height boots. His hair was also black and was pulled back into two overlapping spikes with just a few hairs hanging over his face. He also had two black strips on his left cheek that extended back to his ears.

"What did you say Earth form?" asked Gantu with a cocky smirk.

"I said give that girl back her friend, before something bad happens to you." Replied the boy with a smirk of his own.

Gantu gave a small laugh and stood up straight, puffing out his chest to make himself look more intimidating. "Bad, like what?" asked Gantu in an arrogant tone.

The boys smirk grew as he raised his hand and extended his index and middle finger's. "Bad like me."

A small orb of yellow energy forms at the boys finger tips. He makes a swift motion in front of himself, sending a long, whip like beam of energy shooting towards Gantu. In an instant the beam slices through the top of the bag like it was nothing. Gantu gives a gasp as he watches Stitch fall from the bag to the ground.

Stitch lands with a heavy thump. "Ooh, ogata." Moaned Stitch as he sat up rubbing his head.

"Stitch, are you alright?" asked Lilo as she ran over to her friend.

"Ih, I'm ok. I'm fluffy." Said Stitch with a smile.

Meanwhile, Gantu was staring down at the two with a shocked expression. "How… how did he do that?" asked Gantu to himself. After a moment of thought Gantu finally looked back up towards the boy. "How did you do that?"

The boy gave a small chuckle as the whip like beam faded away. "Oh believe me, that's not the only abnormal thing about me." The boy suddenly disappears into thin air. There was a short pause before the boy suddenly reappeared in front of Gantu's face; he was floating in mid air. "I'm also unimaginably strong."

The boy raises his fist into the air and with blinding speed sent it smashing into Gantu's large face. The tremendous force sends Gantu flying through the air. He slams into the ground and slides halfway down the street before coming to a stop in a cloud of dust. The boy floats down to the ground, leaving both Lilo and Stitch staring in disbelief.

"W… wow that was amazing!" said Lilo as she stared at the boy.

The boy looked over at her and shrugged. "It was nothing really."

"Are you kidding that was incredible! Who are you?"

"The names Kioko"

"Wow Kioko, I… I've never seen anyone do that. Are you some kind of super hero?" asked Lilo in a very curious tone.

Kioko gave a small chuckle. "No, super hero's are human. I'm not human, in other words I'm an alien. Just like your little quote un quote dog there."

Both Lilo and Stitch give a light gasp. "How did you know Stitch was an alien?"

"Oh please, what else could he be. He's could only be one of two things… an alien or a mutant koala. And he's obviously not a koala." Explained Kioko. "Anyway, I'll see you around…"

"My names Lilo."

"Right, see you around Lilo."

Kioko turned and began to walk towards a nearby alley. "Wait Kioko, do you want to come over for dinner tonight? I'm sure the rest of my family would love to meet you." Offered Lilo.

Kioko stops and looks back over his shoulder at the two. "You know what… I don't have any plans tonight. Sure… why not."

A big smile formed on Lilo's face. "Great, here I'll give you my address." Said Lilo as she began to look through the bags for some paper.

"Oh there's no need for that. It's a small island, I'm sure I can find it."

With that Kioko turned and walked down the alley, disappearing into a shadow at the end of the alley. For a moment both Lilo and Stitch stood on the sidewalk not saying a word.

"That was so cool. Stitch; did you see how strong he was? He practically knocked Gantu into next week." Exclaimed Lilo as she looked at her friend.

"Bleh, Stitch stronger." Said Stitch as he folded his arms over his chest.

Lilo gave a slight shrug. "I don't know Stitch. He might just be stronger."

"Naga, Stitch stronger!" growled Stitch.

Lilo merely shrugged again. "What ever you say Stitch. But come on, we've got to get home and tell Nani about dinner tonight." Said Lilo as she grabs the wagon and begins to walk off.

"But Lilo, what about coconut cake?" asked Stitch as he ran after her.

"Fine, first coconut cake then home." Sighed Lilo.

Stitch gave a happy little bark as the two of them walked down the street. The rest of the day passed in a flash and soon dinner time was upon them. Lilo had told Nani and every one else that she had invited a guest over and for once Nani approved of it. But what she hadn't told them was his name, but she was about to.

"So, you are saying that this boy is very strong huh?" asked Jumba as he sat down on the couch.

"Yeah, he is incredibly strong. Maybe even stronger then Stitch." Said Lilo with an oddly happy tone.

"Blech" mumbled Stitch as he sat on the window seat with a scowl.

"Eh, I am to be doubting it."

"So, what was this boy's name?" asked Pleakly as he walked into the room and sat down next to Jumba.

"His names Kioko." Said Lilo flatly.

Both Pleakly and Jumba's eyes shot open with complete shock and fear. "D… did you say Kioko?" asked Pleakly with a frightened tone in his voice.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" asked Lilo as she looked at the two curiously.

"Oh, younger girl has been making big mistake." Replied Jumba in a worried voice. "But I am now for to be believing that boy is stronger then 6-2-6."

"Oh boy, this is not good. We're doomed that's all there is to it were doomed." Whined Pleakly as he paced back and forth.

"What, what is so wrong with Kioko?" asked Lilo finally getting tired of being left in the dark.

Both Pleakly and Jumba look over at Lilo as if what they will say may make her explode. "Let's just say that Kioko is a very, very dangerous person." Said Pleakly.

"Yes, because the boy being named Kioko, who saved you and 6-2-6 today, is being a dangerous space pirate." Explained Jumba.

Lilo's face seemed to brighten for some reason. "Wow, cool a space pirate!"

"No, it is not being cool. Kioko is being one of thee most powerful and feared pirates in all of galaxy."

"Well then, if he's so dangerous then Stitch can just kick his butt." Said Lilo as she looked over at Stitch, who smiled back at her warmly.

"Heh, so you are to be wishing. 6-2-6 maybe able to lift 3,000 times own weight and run at super speed but, Kioko could crush 6-2-6 like tiny Earth bug." Explained Jumba.

Stitch's ears fell down to his shoulders catching Lilo's attention. "I don't believe that. Stitch can beat anyone."

"Lilo, the man destroyed 13 planets! And I don't just mean wiped their surfaces clean of life, I mean reduced the entire planet to space dust. I doubt the little monster could stand up to that kind of power." Said Pleakly with a frantic tone.

"Wait just a moment here. Are you saying that Lilo invited a galactic criminal over for dinner?" asked Nani as she leaned in the door way of the kitchen.

"Criminal is being understatement." Corrected Jumba.

"Well, what are we going to do? He's going to be here any minute." Said Lilo as she looked at the clock on the wall.

There was a short silence in the room as every one tried to think of an idea. Finally the silence was broken by Jumba. "I' am to be having idea, what if we were to be…"

Jumba was suddenly interrupted by a knock at the door. "Ahh! It's Kioko! We're doomed!" screamed Pleakly as he began to run around frantically.

"I will be getting blaster, perhaps it will be coming in handy." Blurted Jumba as he ran towards his room.

"Well, we shouldn't keep a pirate waiting huh." Said Lilo as she walked towards the door. Every one gathered around the door as Lilo reached for the knob.

Jumba came running into the room with a rather large blaster in his hands right as Lilo began to turn the knob. She hesitated for a moment but slowly began to open the door.

"Hey there." Greeted Kioko after the door was opened completely.

In an instant Jumba had the barrel of the blaster just inches from Kioko's face. "We will be having none of your pirate ways, Kioko." Threatened Jumba as he put his finger on the trigger.

Kioko gave the large alien a confused look as he raised his eyebrow. After a moment an understanding smile formed on the pirates face. "I'd put that away if I were you, before some one gets hurt." Said Kioko as he placed his index finger on the gun and gently pushed it away.

"So, you managed to find the house all on your own huh?" said Lilo as she looked up at Kioko.

"Of course, I told you that it wouldn't be hard to find on such a small island." Said Kioko with a smile.

"Well, come on in. Dinners almost ready." Said Lilo as she stepped aside along with every one else.

Kioko nodded and walked in. He was now wearing a long black and red trench coat which flowed as he walked. Every one followed further into the living room, each of them keeping a close eye on the new guest.

"Well, go ahead and have a seat. Like I said dinner will be ready in a few minutes." Said Lilo.

"Thank you Lilo."

Kioko sits down in a chair across form the couch, were every one else sat. There were a few moments of silence as every one tried to think of what to say. Of course what do you talk about with a pirate; finally Kioko was the one who broke the silence.

"So, Jumba. How's Earth life treating you?" asked Kioko as he made himself comfortable in the chair.

Of course the question itself created a few more questions. "Hey, how did you know his name?" asked Pleakly with surprise.

Kioko smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "I know all of your names. Your Pleakly, he's Jumba, and then of course we have Lilo, her sister Nani and finally experiment 6-2-6. Otherwise known as Stitch." Explained Kioko as he pointed to each of them.

"Yeah, but how do you know us?" asked Lilo with a curious tone.

"It's a long story; I'll explain it to you some day."

Lilo nodded in response but once again the room fell into silence. But this time it didn't last nearly as long. "So, how are you doing Stitch? You haven't been causing any trouble now have you?" asked Kioko as he looked over at Stitch, who was sitting on the window seat.

Stitch just growled and looked away, folding his arms over his chest and slouching down in his seat. "Ok… what's wrong with him?" asked Kioko as he looked back over at Lilo.

Lilo sigh's as she looks over at Stitch, who was still looking out the window. "He's just a little jealous. Cause before today, we thought that he was the strongest one around."

"Oh… is that it?" said Kioko with a slightly smug smile. "Awe, is the little blue fuzz ball jealous of me? How sad."

Stitch let out another growl as he glared at the pirate. The tiny blue experiment then gets to his feet and begins to head for the lift in the hallway. "Now where are you going Stitch, your not mad are you?" taunted Kioko.

Stitch stopped dead in his tracks and clenched his fists. Stitch suddenly grabs a nearby vase and pitches it at Kioko with incredible speed. But right as the cheap ceramic vase was about to hit him, Kioko reached up and caught it with one hand.

Kioko gives a small laugh as he lowered his hand. "Calm down Stitch, I was only joking."

"Yeah well, that wasn't a very nice joke. That was just mean." Scolded Lilo as she got up and walked over to Stitch.

"I merely wanted to see for myself just how strong the infamous 6-2-6 was. And taking into consideration his original programming I knew that I would have to make him mad in order for me to 'experience' that strength for myself. I never meant anything personal by it." Explained Kioko as he watched Lilo comfort her friend.

"Could have fooled me." Growled Lilo as she looked over her shoulder at the pirate.

Kioko chuckled again as if this were all so amusing to him. "Stitch, there is a rule… or a theory I should say. That I believe heavily in… and that is that no matter how strong you are, no matter how fast you may be… there is or ther will be someone stronger and faster then you will ever be. Now, I just happen to be that person for you. I'm stronger, faster and more powerful then you could ever possibly be. But as I said, I know that eventually there will be someone who is more powerful then even me. Me and him may never meet, but I know he will exist."

There was a moment of silence as every one seemed to think about the pirates words. After a few moments Nani was the one to speak up. "Wow, those are actually… some pretty wise words."

"Yes well, you gain a lot of wisdom from being around so many cultures out there in space."

"So, Jumba and Pleakly say that you are quiet the powerful space pirate." Blurted Lilo.

Another smile formed on Kioko's face. "That's right; I was and still am the greatest pirate ever. Let me put it this way, I was wanted in 102 galaxies, with the death sentence in all of them. And I say 'was' because they stopped trying to bring me to justice a long time ago." Explained Kioko.

Before anyone could say anything else, a buzzer went off in the kitchen. Nani quickly rushes off to the kitchen while every one else got to their feet.

"That would be dinner, we're having spaghetti by the way." Said Lilo.

"Oh good, spaghetti is one of my favorites. But first, is there some place that I could freshen up real quick?" asked Kioko.

"Yeah, the bathrooms right around the corner there." Said Lilo pointing the way.

Kioko nodded and walked around the corner. "You know, he really doesn't seem that evil." Said Lilo as she looked at Jumba.

"Yes well, I would still to be keeping eye on him. He could still be turning on us."

"I don't think so, if he wanted to hurt us… why did he help us this afternoon?" asked Lilo to no one inparticular.

Jumba just shrugged and turned towards the kitchen, as does every one else. But as they neared the kitchen a sudden sound of crunching wood and metal filled the room. Everyone looked up, some what shocked to see Gantu hovering over them.

"We meet again… abomination." Said Gantu as he looked at Stitch with a sly smile. Gantu raises his arm above the wall revealing his blaster/net gun. He points the weapon at Stitch and pulls the trigger. Once again a net blasts towards Stitch and a second later engulfs him. "Got you trog." Said Gantu as he reached into the house and grabbed the bag containing Stitch.

"You give him back you big dummy head!" yelled Lilo as she shook her fist at Gantu.

Gantu gave a deep chuckle as he turned and walked away. "Not this time Earth form."

Lilo clenched her fists and started to run for the door, but suddenly she was stopped by a strong hand on her shoulder. Lilo looked up to find Kioko standing there with a surprisingly warm smile on his face. "Don't worry Lilo, I've got'em." Said Kioko with a confident tone.

With that Kioko leapt up and out of the gaping hole in the roof. The pirate quickly sees Gantu running down the drive way, a smirk forms on his face as he disappeared into thin air. A moment later he reappeared in front of Gantu, causing the large whale like alien to skid to a halt.

"You, what are you doing here?" asked Gantu with a slightly scared tone in his voice.

"Do we have to go through this again? Just hand Stitch back over to Lilo and be on your way. I have no intention of wasting my energy on such a weak opponent." Said Kioko with an evil little smirk.

"Oh no, your not getting him this time. I'm ready for you this time." Said Gantu as he got into a fighting stance.

Kioko closed his eyes and chuckled evilly. "You are huh?"

In an instant Kioko appeared in front of Gantu, the pirate raised his fist and as before sent it smashing into Gantu's large face. Gantu is knocked off of his feet and skids across the ground back towards the house. He finally comes to a stop just a few yards from the front steps. Kioko walks up onto Gantu's chest with a smirk. Gantu opens his eyes to find Kioko staring down at him.

"Now, are you going to hand Stitch over?" asked Kioko with a hint of irritation in his voice.

Gantu gulped. "I… I still don't see why I should." Said Gantu as he tried to keep his cool.

A cruel smile came over Kioko's face as he pointed his open palm towards Gantu's head. "Because if you don't, you're going to have one hell of a headache." Said Kioko as a small yellow orb formed in front of his hand.

Gantu's eye's widened as his face was illuminated by the yellow energy. "Fine, take the trog! Just don't kill me!" whined Gantu as he handed Kioko the bag containing Stitch.

"That's a good boy, now… I suggest that you get out of here before I change my mind." Threatened Kioko as he jumped off of Gantu.

The giant alien scrambled to his feet and ran down the drive way shaking the ground as he went. Kioko kneeled down and untied the net just as Lilo came running over. She reached them just as Stitch was freed.

"Kioko, you did it again! You saved Stitch from Gantu, but why?" asked Lilo as she hugged Stitch tight.

Kioko smiled as he watched the two friends. "Well, let's just say that… I've grown fond of you two. Plus I would hate to see such a close friendship ruined."

Both Lilo and Stitch look up at the pirate and smile.

**END FLASHBACK**

Lilo gave a sigh as she looked back towards Kioko, stitch and the kids. They had stopped playing the game and were now just wrestling around with each other. "Wow, it sounds like Kioko was just like he is now, except tougher." Said Victoria with a smile.

"Don't be fooled, he's just as tough now as he was back then. He's just learned to hide it better."

Victoria nodded with understanding. "But do you still think me and him could work?"

Lilo looked over at her friend with a some what disgusted look. "Your hopeless you know that." Said Lilo as her eyebrow twitched with slight irritation.

Victoria just smiled and shrugged. "Hey a girl can dream can't she?"

The two girls began to laugh as the sun faded into the horizon, enveloping the island in a soft veil of darkness.

**Well, sorry about this being so long. I just couldn't find a good place to split it in to two chapters. Anyway, please review. The next story in the Tejina Chronicles will be up as soon as possible. Hope you enjoyed this. Later.**


End file.
